A Dandelion Heart
by Kurobari
Summary: The Government has been known to create "artificial spirits" to strengthen the man made sun...but how does one become an "artificial spirit"? What is the government actually doing? Perhaps gaichuu aren't the real monsters...


Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi, but my original characters and story plot. Thanks~

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: LETUM<strong>

Quiet and desolate, for miles nothing more that bits of rubble, and the mirage of a former town is seen. The town of Letum was recently attacked by a massive group of gaichuu rampaging and stealing heart. Gaichuu are large armored insects that steal heart from anyone who comes across them. They feed on something they have lost themselves, in hopes of regaining a heart they once had.

They have become obsessed.

At the cost of the lives of most of the residents, Letum was no longer standing. As one of the towns in the far northern outskirts of Yodaka, to the government this was barely a loss and more of a lighter load off their backs.

Delivering letters to Letum was much more tedious to even be worth it. Surrounded by a chain of mountains, many gaichuu made them their homes in them awaiting victims and stealing heart which made it even worse. Sending letters was very expensive due to the dangerous conditions, which meant that very few letters were even sent, and if they were, the Tegami Bachi were risking their lives to the extreme conditions.

The government arrived a few days later to inspect the ruins and searched for survivors, only seven people survived, one in critical condition. Letum was considered a tragedy, an unlucky day, one that was inevitable since the beginning.

* * *

><p>About a month has passed since the incident, not a single thing was left, almost as if Letum was wiped off, erased from existence, a fairy tale. The only source of life were dandelions that grew between the cracks and rubble. Two men arrived in the ruins of the former town, dressed in long dark cloaks they scour the remains.<p>

"Search thoroughly, find anything that would help. Most importantly, survivors." The taller one announced. Understanding, the other man split off into the opposite direction more focused than before.

For about a mile away, bits and pieces of former buildings are seen scattered across the ground. A few lizards and a lone coyote are seen scavenging leftovers, nothing of much interest. The gaichuu have completely demolished the life of Letum, everywhere you look only sadness fills your mind.

Ravaging, the thin coyote has found something. Quickly it digs under the rubble nervously scratching the ground as if hoping for a big catch. A slight groan is heard as the coyote yelped in surprise.

Someone is under the rubble.

The two men dashed forward towards the coyote, and in response, the coyote turned tail and ran.

Lifting the scraps and pieces, a boy was found. In his late teens, he had dark auburn hair with emerald green eyes and looked to be rather thin. Considering his messy appearance, he's been out here for a while. Slowly his eyes opened, confused at the sight of another person he flash a perplexed look followed by a large yawn. Standing up, straightening himself, and brushing off the dirt, he now looked pleased to see another human being.

"Finally, you guys must be the rescue party. Its about time you got here, I was actually expecting a Tegami Bachi, but help is help!" He flashed a silly grin while dusting off his head.

The two men were fairly surprised, not expecting such a warm greeting, they took a fair amount of time just staring at him.

"Are you the only one?" The tall man asked, which seemed to be a rhetorical question. Its been a month since the survivors of the town were rescued...

"Nah, I'm not alone, there are two stray kids waiting for me to come back. When the rescue squad came about a month ago, they missed a couple of kids that fled towards the northern mountains. I stayed back to keep them safe. Never thought it would take a month though."

Survivors. The two men seemed to grin at the news, they looked at each other acknowledging their "plan".

"Where are the kids? We need to make sure they're stable and well enough to travel back." The other man noted. He seemed more eager than before.

"No problem follow me, I only came back to town to look for a doll. One of the kids still cries about the incident, and to make her feel better I came down to search for the doll she used to carry all the time." His eyes gleamed while looking at the ragged makeshift doll in his hands.

Traveling north, they cross over a series of small hills. The sky was getting darker and colder while the artificial sun seemed even farther away. Finally they reach a small cave on the side of a mountain, the hole was tiny, barely able to fit an adult which seemed useful keeping gaichuu away. As they slowly approach, two faces are suddenly visible in the small crevice. A young boy and girl, come to greet the boy, excited to see him.

"Big brother!" They both yell in unison, hugging him tightly with smiles across their small faces.

"I'm back, and look I found some help! These men are gonna take us to town where we can finally be safe, and look, I brought you a present!" He presented the doll to her, grinning.

The little girl screamed with joy. She spun around hugging her doll and then ran to hug her "hero".

They grabbed their few belongings and walked hand-in-hand with the boy. Singing joyfully, they start walking behind the two cloaked men.

They soon reached the former town of Letum as the mood suddenly took a dip. A small flash of sadness flickers across the young girl's face, while the little boy's face stiffens. A month isn't enough to fill the pain and suffering they have faced. The auburn boy tries to lift the mood by humming a tune, even though his facial expression contrasted the joyful melody.

Finally they reach the end of Letum, here they turn around to look at the fallen town once more before they leave this town forever. The two kids in return held back tears while scrunching their faces looking back at their former home. It's time to leave.

_Click._

A gun is suddenly positioned at the auburn boy's face, ready to be fired at will. Astonished, everyone became quiet, the two children froze in place while the auburn boy's face hardened. The tall cloaked man only looked from a couple feet away, composed, indicating this was all planned from the beginning.

"Give us the two kids, and you'll all live." The man with the gun said. His piercing words struck like needles through the heart. He was dead serious.

Only one thought came across the boy's mind: save the kids.

The tall man farther away didn't seem to be holding any weapons, so if he took out the one with the gun, he might have a chance to save the kids. Slowly he released the kid's hands and slowly rose them up into the air in a submissive stance. The man, slightly lowered the gun as he came towards the children.

"Not a chance!" Swiftly, he kicked the gun out of his hand. As it went flying off to the left he went in for an uppercut.

"Run NOW!"

As soon as he sent his uppercut flying, the man barely dodges backstepping. Seeing the children running off, the man couldn't wait any longer. He took off his cloak and bared his large muscles, for a big guy he moved quickly. With a blink of an eye, he pinned the boy down.

The taller man took matters into his own hands now as he picked up the fallen gun. He went for the children while the boy could do nothing but watch. As the man approached the kids, the younger boy stood in front of the girl, and though he trembled, he did not move.

Murasaki Datsu!

A small gem on the gun glowed as five purple darts were shot into the young boy. They were not bullets, but looked more like dark energy piercing into the young boy's legs. His legs failed to keep him up as they started to go numb.

"No! Face me instead, leave them alone!" He struggled, but could not move.

_Chuckle. A useless attempt, your only wasting your effort._

Murasaki Datsu!

The five darts went straight for the boy's chest. A strong emotion shot into his heart, a heavy dose of hatred and anger. Pain sparked and burned as his heart was in agony, the man's strong emotions were eating away at his strength.

"That should quiet you down. Now, lets grab the kids and go."

As the muscular one goes to grab the kids, all the boy could do was watch. He struggles to to save the kids, the more he moves the stronger the pain. To him, the pain was nothing compared to what the children have experienced.

"Give up, save your worthless..."

** GRRRROAAAHHHH!**

The sound echoes as the sound of heavy footsteps gradually grow. A slight metallic sound vibrates with each step until the monstrosity is revealed. Everyone stares in awe as the boy stands up in disbelief.

"Gaichuu...

* * *

><p>Notes: Murasaki Datsu= Purple Darts<p>

Letum meaning Ruin or death

Names were intentionally not released yet :)


End file.
